With Margaritas
by The Confused One
Summary: A journey through Bobby and Alex's friendship and partnership, using Alex's line about wanting a margarita in The Third Horseman. Bobby and Alex have drinks after every case.
1. The Start of a Tradition

With Margaritas pt. 1  
  
By: The Confused One  
  
Warnings: This chapter is tame. That's for sure.  
  
Rating: G, PG maybe  
  
Feedback: PLEASE. I love feedback. Please send it to  
Charmed1500y...  
  
Archive: Yes to Amorous Intent. Anyone else just let me know where  
it's going.  
  
A/N: This idea came from a scene in "The Third Horseman" where Alex  
asks Bobby to promise her a margarita when it was all over. Well,  
I've decided to make it their little tradition. LOL I've decided to  
have them partners for a LITTLE while before the show starts, and  
this is the first time they go for margaritas. This is not a case  
from the show, obviously. I just loved the idea of them having a  
tradition of getting margaritas after hard cases and just talking.  
It just feels right, and it feels like the perfect way to establish  
this sort of open, special relationship they have.  
  
Summary: After a cop killer case, Bobby and Alex bond over  
margaritas, establishing a tradition to span a partnership.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything remotely related to  
the L&O franchise. I just wish I did. I'm making no money, and I'm  
a poor college student. Please don't sue. I promise to put them  
back where I found them unharmed when I'm done.  
  
Alexandra Eames stared at the table she was sitting at. It was  
easier than watching her partner, Bobby Goren, at the bar getting  
their drinks. It had been a long, hard case, and she wasn't sure she  
was ready to face it. Alex instantly straightened, a little  
startled, as a drink was put in front of her face. Looking up, she  
saw her partner's worried expression. Pointing to the drink, he  
offered, "You said you wanted a margarita."  
  
Alex couldn't help but smile now. Picking up the drink, she  
replied, "Thanks."  
  
He took a sip of his own margarita, and watched as she took a sip of  
hers. He had to admit, she was worrying him. They hadn't been  
working together very long, but he did know that something was  
wrong. He had never seen her like this. She was almost despondent,  
and he could see it. Just below the surface, there was an anger and  
sadness. It's the whole reason he had dragged her to this bar right  
after they had gotten Davis arrested. He decided to just come out  
and ask. He figured it would save him some time, and that she would  
appreciate it a lot more than him beating around the bush, "This case  
got to you. I can tell. You want to tell me why?"  
  
Alex closed her eyes and swallowed. Alex hesitated. She liked what  
they had going. He respected her. He valued her opinion. He  
involved her. They were equals as far as he was concerned, and Alex  
liked that. She didn't want that to change. She didn't want even  
one more person's pity. Alexandra Eames could do without pity, thank  
you very much. It had been the whole reason she had transferred to  
Major Case. She couldn't take the looks anymore in Vice. It had  
been the whole reason she hadn't said a word about any of it during  
the case or even before. Now, she sat, face to face with her new  
partner, a man she actually found that, despite all of his quirks,  
she rather liked, who wanted to know the story. Meeting his eyes,  
she took a deep breath and hoped things wouldn't change, "I was  
married to another Vice cop, Andrew. About a year ago, Andy and his  
partner were killed by a couple of Columbians when the bust went  
sour. This case just brought up some memories."  
  
Bobby's eyes instantly snapped to hers, searching for confirmation.  
Despite knowing that something was wrong, he hadn't guessed, he  
hadn't dreamed this. He hadn't even begun to think that Alex, his  
partner, could possibly be a widow, much less a cop's widow. He  
instantly offered the best sympathy he could, "Alex, I'm so sorry. I  
had no idea..."  
  
Alex closed her eyes again, as Bobby trailed off. She hoped he could  
let it go now. She wanted to let it go, and she certainly didn't  
want to drag it out and relive it for someone. She just couldn't  
that night, "I'll be OK. Just want to put the damn case behind me."  
  
Bobby nodded. He certainly knew what it was like to have to have  
things in your past you'd rather forget. Holding her gaze, He  
finally spoke, "That I can understand."  
  
Taking another sip of her margarita, Alex replied, "Good."  
  
Bobby shook his head. He was struck with an odd sort of pride and  
even more respect for her and who she was, knowing what she had been  
through. On top of that, she hadn't let the case rule her. If it  
hadn't been for the quiet and sad look in her eye on occasion, he  
would never have known, never would have suspected. She had been  
able to keep her emotions out of it, and he wondered if he would have  
been able to do the same. After a moment he ventured, "I think you  
are absolutely amazing. I don't think I know anyone else, in your  
position, who could have handled the case like that. I wish you had  
told me."  
  
Alex looked away now, a couple of tears coming down her face. Wiping  
them away, she choked out, "I tried not to think about it. I know I  
should have told you, should have said something. I was just. I  
didn't want this. I don't want people running around feeling sorry  
for me. I don't need that sort of pity."  
  
Bobby took another sip of his drink. Tilting his head slightly, he  
questioned, "That what you think I'll do? Pity you? Alex. Believe  
me, I've known you long enough to know better than that."  
  
Alex took a deep breath. Looking away again, she almost smiled  
before replied, "I'm sorry. You're right. I know better. It's  
just, I've had enough of it, and I didn't want more. I'm trying to  
move past it."  
  
Bobby found her eyes again. Looking a little worried, Bobby wanted  
to tell her how much he understood. But he knew. This was about  
her, not him. Holding back, he settled with a bit of understanding  
and an offer, "Trust me. I understand. But you don't need to run  
from it. Next time, next time something bothers you, talk to me.  
You're one the strongest women I've ever met, but you shouldn't have  
to deal with it alone."  
  
Alex smiled slightly before taking a gulp of her margarita. After a  
moment she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Catching her gaze, again, Bobby replied, "I'm always here."  
  
Finishing her margarita, Alex assured him, "I promise. I'll be fine."  
  
Upon finishing his drink too, Bobby pointed to her drink before  
asking, "You want another one?"  
  
Alex shook her head. Standing up, she put her coat back on. With a  
sigh, she replied, "Nah. I should go. Look, Bobby, thank you. I  
needed this."  
  
Standing up now too, Bobby smiled back. With a nod, he  
replied, "This wasn't bad. We should do this again."  
  
Alex smiled in return. She agreed, "Yeah, we should."  
  
Bobby watched as she grabbed her purse. Before she could open it, he  
insisted, "It's on me."  
  
Alex smiled even brighter. Meeting his eyes once again, Alex  
replied, "Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night Goren."  
  
He instantly replied, "Good night Eames." He sat back down pleased  
with himself. He had gotten her to talk to him. They were  
connecting. Maybe, just maybe, this partnership would work out for  
both of them. He would definitely have to get her to do this again  
sometime.


	2. One

With Margaritas: Ch. 2

By: The Confused One

A/N: Sorry, it's taken so long for this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter will be much faster. I promise. LOL I plan to have it up in a week, max.

Alex watched as Bobby returned to their table. Wordlessly offering Alex her margarita, Alex took the drink gratefully. She refused to meet his eyes. She knew what was coming.

Bobby watched his partner as he sat down. Sipping his margarita, he hesitantly asked, "I get the feeling you were mad at me earlier."

Taking a sip of her drink Alex shrugged. This wasn't really a conversation she wanted to have. Watching the look on his face, she sighed. He wasn't going to let this go. She was actually kind of silently pleased. He cared enough to push and make a big deal. They hadn't talked much about anything but work since she had confessed some of her secrets to him a few weeks ago. She had begun to wonder if it had been a fluke. She finally relented, "More like distressed."

Bobby was a bit relieved. Distressed was better than angry. He could work with distressed. He tried to explain, "She needed a push. She needed to a reason to turn on Atwood."

Alex understood what he was saying. Really, she did. With a shake of her head, she voiced her concern, "It was just a bit cruel Goren."

Bobby looked down at the table for a moment. A part of him knew she was right. Looking back up, he watched her take another sip of her drink. He tried again to explain, "She had to see how little he cared about her."

Looking away, Alex simply replied, "I know."

Bobby was actually felt a little bit of frustration coming on. She was not making this easy. He finally commented, "It turned Gia and got us Atwood didn't it?"

Alex hated to admit it but it did work. She sighed and agreed, "Yeah. It did."

Satisfied, Bobby nodded and continued, "I never. I don't like the idea of you being uncomfortable, but I'm not going to apologize for getting results."

Alex almost spit out her drink. There was a hint of arrogance in that statement that she didn't like one bit. She angrily fired back, "That's just it. There are lines Goren."

Bobby took a deep breath. Gulping most of his margarita, he looked back at the table and lowered his voice, "I know."

Watching him, Alex almost felt guilty. Her last statement had come out with more venom than she had meant. She also didn't like seeing anyone drink a margarita that fast, especially not her partner. She tried to sooth her wounded partner slightly, "I'm just not sure how close to the line I'm comfortable with."

Bobby felt like he knew what was coming next. It was what usually happened by about this point. Taking a deep breath, he tried to make it easier on her, "I'm sorry. If you're uncomfortable…"

Alex put her hand up to stop him. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. Despite the letter she had written, she wasn't sure she was ready to bail. Their partnership showed promise. She smiled slightly for effect and explained, "I never said I couldn't live with what you did with her. Sometimes it's necessary."

There was a certain amount of relief and even hope that came over Bobby. He almost smiled and agreed, "Yeah. Sometimes."

Alex sipped her drink and cracked, "But can we please try to avoid towing that line often?"

Bobby smiled and easily agreed, "Yeah. I promise."

With that over, Alex nodded. She decided to change the subject. She curiously asked, "By the way, you never really told me who the guy with the tattoos was."

Bobby smiled slightly. He explained, "He's an old friend. I really figured you wouldn't want to meet him."

Alex was confused by the comment. She decided to ignore it. She couldn't help but tease Bobby a little, "I'm always curious about people you know. You're not easy to figure out or get to know."

Bobby nodded in understanding. He was beginning to think that keeping her out of the loop and away from Anton was a mistake. He started to try to justify his actions, "I'm sorry. I…"

Before Bobby could go any further Alex interrupted, "Its fine. I'm not mad, and I'm not asking for your life story now or ever. I just… I spilled my guts to you once already, but I still know nothing about you. I want to make sure you know that you understand that you can come to me. You can talk to me. I will listen."

He knew she didn't know what she was getting into. He tried to graciously decline, "I appreciate your offer, but you don't want to hear about my life."

Alex was a little taken aback. Somehow he didn't think he was good enough. Sipping at her margarita again, she insisted, "I do mean it."

Something in her voice told him it was true. She did mean it, and he did appreciate the gesture. He just definitely wasn't ready to open up, period. After a long moment he answered, "Thank you."

Alex sighed. She had a feeling she was beating her head against a brick wall. Finishing her margarita, she had the feeling they were going to be doing this some more. She also had the feeling she was going to be spending a lot of time trying to keep him in line. She smiled. Somehow that prospect didn't seem so bad. There was sweetness about him when they were alone that Alex appreciated and liked. He was like a big teddy bear that only seemed scary from the outside. Once you got close you realized there was nothing to fear. There was something that told her she could handle him. She just had to get in sync with him and try. Pulling out a ten, she assured him, "I promise I won't judge, and I won't push. I just want to make sure you know I'm here. You can trust me."

Listening to her speak, Bobby knew she was right. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he understood that he knew. He felt it. It seemed to him to be, instinctual. It made him fear pushing her away too hard and losing her. He knew, of all the partners he had had, he didn't want to lose her. He finally truly accepted her offer, "Thank you."

Feeling that she had gotten all she was going to get from him, Alex changed the subject, again, "You paid last time, so I don't want any arguments about me paying you back this time."

Bobby just nodded. Handing him the money, Alex stood up. She explained, "It's been a long day, and I think we could both use some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Bobby stood too. He agreed, "Night Eames."

Walking out the door, she smiled and called back, "Night Goren."


	3. Art

With Margaritas: Chapter 3

By: The Confused One

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've written a chapter for this story, so I hope you all enjoy it. There wasn't as much angsty stuff to pull from in 'Art', but I think I managed to find some of the more interesting things from that ep. Enjoy.

The waitress put two margaritas on the table and walked away. Alex happily picked hers up and took a sip. With amusement in her eye, she eyed her partner. Smiling, she teased, "'Welcome to the human race', huh?"

Bobby smiled ruefully. He thought for a moment, before admitting, "It sounded good at the time."

Alex laughed. Sometimes, like now, Alex appreciated Bobby Goren's sensibilities. He sometimes had a way of capturing a thought perfectly. She agreed, "No. It was good. She was whining and deserved it."

Bobby smiled even more. He was relieved and pleased. He was glad she thought it was funny. He liked and trusted her sense of humor. It made him happy to think he had made her laugh. Taking a sip of his drink, he changed the subject, "Well, I agree with you. I think the two of us going through some museums together would be fun."

Alex sipped her drink again too. She smiled still. She was almost surprised he had brought up the museums again. They had definitely not agreed on what was good art. It had been, interesting though and she had enjoyed the conversation despite herself. She agreed, "We'd make an interesting pair. I still can't believe you like Lucien Freud."

Bobby took another sip of his drink before explaining, "I told you. I like art that makes me think."

Alex snorted. She remembered him saying the same thing earlier. Sipping her drink, she quipped, "Right. I'd hate to see your apartment. I bet that stuff is everywhere."

Bobby smiled slightly. He hated to burst her bubble but he had to. With amusement, he admitted, "No. You were right about that. You can't live with it. I just like to visit it."

Alex smiled, amused. She decided not to go any further with the conversation; it could go places she really didn't intend. She was still trying to get her footing with him at times and didn't want to wade in too deep, without his prodding, or say something to embarrass them both. She decided to change the subject, "You never told me you were in the army."

Bobby had been expecting her to bring up since the moment he had mentioned it. He wasn't too keen on going into the details. He did admit it though, "I was trying to escape some things at the time. It helped."

Alex nodded, taking what she could get from him happily. Taking a sip of her margarita, she asked, "How many other languages do you speak, anyway?"

Bobby sighed. Taking a gulp of his margarita, he coyly replied, "A few."

Alex shook her head. She was getting irritated. He was going to play games and be cute about it. It actually concerned her, on a couple of levels. She got serious and asked, "Why do you do that?"

Bobby looked at her. He grew serious too. He didn't need to ask her what she was talking about. He already knew. He sighed and finished his drink. He admitted, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to shoot you down like that."

Alex shook her head. She appreciated what he said. She could tell he was slowly getting more comfortable with her. She liked that. She wasn't sure why but she did. She wondered if it wasn't just because she was beginning to really like him too. She was beginning to get more comfortable with him, or maybe it was because he'd finally start to open up to her. She felt it was obvious that many things weighed heavily on Bobby. She sighed and let him off the hook, "Its fine. It was just curiosity."

Bobby nodded. He knew what she was trying to do, and he appreciated it. He just refused to let her do it. He tried to explain, "It's reflexive."

Alex nodded. Realizing he wasn't going to drop the subject, she agreed, "I know. It's why I don't let it bother me."

Bobby sighed. He knew he wasn't good with the sharing and letting people in, but he knew he needed to. He felt it, somewhere inside, that he and Alex had the makings of something special, and he certainly didn't want to ruin it. He promised, "I'll try to do better."

Alex smiled again. Finishing her drink, she was glad she had told Deakins to scrap her request for a new partner. She assured him, "I don't take it personally. Don't worry about it."

Bobby sighed, again. He hated putting her in the position of having to deal with his hang-ups. He didn't really like making anyone deal with them. He simply replied, "You are probably the most understanding and patient person I've ever met."

Alex laughed. She shrugged and quipped, "You haven't seen me when someone makes me mad."

Bobby smiled again. He really did think she was amazing. He met her eyes and teased, "Remind me to avoid pissing you off that much."

Alex laughed again. She was happy. She was beginning to feel they were truly starting to understand each other. It was slowly coming, and she was happy about it. She teased him too, "I'm too busy keeping you out of trouble to get that mad."

Bobby looked down, embarrassed, at the table. He knew what she was getting at. He admitted, "I have authority issues. I know. I'm trying to work on it."

Alex snorted. Sometimes she got frustrated with Bobby's antics, so she quipped, "Work harder."

Bobby smiled. Meeting her eyes again, he assured her, "I'm trying not to drag you into this stuff."

Alex, irritated, raised her voice slightly, "I'm not asking you to try to shield me from anything Goren. Stop trying. I don't mind doing it. Really, I don't. It's part of the job. You have your partners back, but you have to remember we're in this together. What does it take to get that into your head?"

Bobby stared at the table again. He wasn't sure why he always felt he said the wrong thing to her. He finally spoke, "I'm sorry. I have issues with the concept of 'we' sometimes too. I'm not used to it."

Alex shook her head. She nodded and smiled slightly. Sometimes he made her crazy. Just when she was getting comfortable he has to be an idiot and then make it up to her, all in five minutes. It sent her in all sorts of directions, and she didn't like it at all. She was deciding he could be completely impossible sometimes, but she was becoming quite aware of the fact that she was handling him better and better with each passing day. She curtly replied, "That's something else you should work on."

Accepting the tongue lashing, Bobby nodded and quietly agreed, "Yeah. I should."

Alex yawned. Looking him over, Alex surmised Bobby hadn't taken her comment like she had expected or meant for him to. With a sigh, she tried to smooth things over, "That was me kidding Goren."

Bobby smiled slightly. There was a bit of relief that fell over him. He had truly been worried that she had meant it. It confused him though. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. It wasn't like him to miss someone's true meaning when he was paying attention. The wheels turned in his head. After a moment he figured it had been his reflexive fear rearing its ugly head. He had interpreted her the way he had expected her to react. He mentally kicked himself and vowed to pay better attention. Finally looking at her, he realized she was staring at him. It also finally occurred to him that he had been silent for a couple of minutes now. He finally spoke, "Right. Sorry."

Alex grabbed her purse. She shook her head and smiled. She could practically see the gears turning. It amused her. She pulled out a ten and announced, "It's getting late, and I'm tired. I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow Goren."

Bobby nodded. He watched her put the ten down on the table and stand. He replied, "Night Eames."


	4. Smothered

With Margaritas: Chapter 4 Episode: Smothered

By: The Confused One

A/N: Hope you like this one. I had a bit more to play with this time. To me, "Smothered" is the first episode where you get the hint that something is up with Bobby's mom, or maybe that's just me reading too much into it. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Alex watched Bobby closely as she sat down and pushed his margarita towards him. She smiled softly and tried to coax him out, "So you do have a mom."

Bobby instantly met her eyes and had a very confused look on his face. He slowly became a little indignant and replied, "Of course I have a mother Eames."

Alex laughed now. She hadn't been able to help herself. She assured him, "I know that. I was just… look, you never talk about your family. I was just intrigued by the comment, that's all. I'm curious."

Bobby sighed. He understood. He was very private, and he had a tendency to not open up. She was grasping at something. He took a sip of his margarita and decided he wasn't ready to talk about his mother yet. He knew she needed something. It wasn't fair to her for him to stay silent. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a nibble, "My mother isn't well. She hasn't been well for a long time. I just don't like to talk about it."

The admission stopped Alex dead in her tracks. Looking up to meet his eyes again, she spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do they know what it is?"

Bobby closed his eyes. He was afraid she'd ask. It was a can of worms he was afraid to open. He was afraid that if he started talking about it she'd go running for the hills. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. They were starting to click, some. Sure, at Lois' crime scene, he had missed the joke, but that was only because he hadn't been paying attention. He sidestepped the question, "Yeah. They do. They're doing what they can for her."

Alex nodded, taking what she could get. Trying to get a little more from him, she asked, "What about your dad?"

Bobby laughed bitterly. Before he could stop himself, he explained, "You mean the womanizing drunk who ran out on his family when I was teenager?"

Alex was thrown. She let his words sink in. That was the last thing she had expected to hear. She couldn't imagine not having her father in her life. It made her angry. It was hard for her to understand what kind of man, what kind of louse walked out on their family. From his words, Alex guessed he felt the same. She tried to reach out to him, "God, Bobby. I'm so sorry."

Bobby couldn't believe he had said it. He had promised himself we wouldn't, but there it was. He had lain out quite a bit of his baggage for her to look out. He decided he had to be more careful. He couldn't say too much. Finishing his drink, he let his anger at his father got the better of him, "He was a poor excuse for a man. Don't worry about it."

Alex closed her eyes. It was hard to hear. She pushed a little further, "Does he know about your mom?"

Bobby met his eyes again. He didn't want to say anymore. He had had enough. He warned, "Eames."

Alex sighed, realizing she had hit his wall. She replied, "OK, I'll drop it."

Bobby nodded. He stared at the table and replied, "Thank you. Look, I think I'm going to go."

Irritated and worried, Alex deflated. She tried to talk to him, "Bobby. Don't go. I'm sorry. I know it can't be easy to talk about. We don't have to talk about it."

Bobby sighed and rubbed his neck. He tried to reassure her, "No. It's not you. I just. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex sighed and watched him take off. Resisting the urge to bang her head on the table, she chastised herself. She realized she shouldn't have pushed. He wasn't mad, but he was uncomfortable. Alex shook her head, finished her drink, and left. She'd make it up to him later. She'd get the whole story and the truth out of him eventually.


	5. The Faithful

With Margaritas: Chapter 5 "The Faithful"

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, it seems to me that in many ways "The Faithful" seemed to be turning point for them. They really started connecting after this ep, so I decided to use that feeling I got from it. Anyway, also, I was wondering if anyone knew where I could find transcripts of the second, fourth, and fifth seasons. I'm going to run out of first season eps, eventually, and because they haven't released the DVDs of the second season yet and I generally don't tape if I'm watching I don't have anything from second season. So, if anyone has any ideas of where I can find some transcripts, I'd be forever grateful. Thanks. Please read and remember to review.

Storming into the bar, Alex was getting angrier by the minute. The longer it took to find him the more frustrated and angry she became. With a sigh, she spotted him. She marched over to him. She kept her voice low and hissed, "I just talked to Carver. What the hell do you think you were doing? I thought we agreed to tell Carver about Melanie Grasso."

Bobby laughed bitterly. He was too drunk to care how he came across. Refusing to look at her, he corrected, "You agreed. I couldn't. She's a good mother, and she didn't need to be dragged into this. What did you tell Carver?"

It was then that Alex noticed the four empty glasses and the one half full glass of scotch. She deduced he was extremely drunk and it wasn't about Melanie Grasso or Kevin Donovan. What he had told her after talking to Howard kept running through her head. Something was very wrong, and she wasn't leaving till she got some answers from him. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. All of her anger from earlier was gone. Now she was just worried. She assured him, "I didn't tell him anything. I'll be right back Bobby."

Bobby nodded absently. He continued to stare into his scotch, contemplating if he should finish the whole glass, yet. After a few moments, he sensed her sit down. Looking up, he realized she must have gone to get the margarita she now had in front of her. He watched her sip it. He warned her, "I think I've had quite a lot to drink Eames. I lost count. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be good company for awhile."

Alex almost smiled. She ignored his comments. She breached the subject carefully, unsure of how a drunk Bobby Goren would react to her prodding, "How's your mom doing?"

Bobby let the alcohol talk, "She was having a bad day when I talked to her on the phone. 'They' were there."

Taking another sip of her margarita, Alex was totally confused. She questioned, "'They'?"

Bobby looked up and met her eyes, realizing what he had just said. Desperate, he tried to shrug it off, "Forget it. Don't worry about it."

Alex sighed. She had momentarily hoped that drunk Bobby would be more forthcoming than sober Bobby. Refusing to back down this time, she pushed, "No. Bobby, talk to me. What's going on with you? I'm sick of this cryptic crap."

Staring at his glass, again, Bobby realized she wasn't going to leave him alone till he told her all of his deep dark secrets. With a sigh, he let it all come out, "You were asking how I was so good with Howard before? I told you it was practice. It's, my mother. She has schizophrenia, and she's in a facility, Carmel Ridge. She was diagnosed… when I was seven. I grew up with it. My lousy excuse for a father couldn't handle it. He preferred to get drunk pretty much every night and sleep with any woman who crossed his path. It took years before he left completely, but he basically, um, checked out when I was seven. My older brother is probably in Atlantic City or Vegas right now spending all the money he has and then some gambling. I stopped helping him, when, when I realized he didn't want to help himself, and I, uh, lost touch with him. He never comes to see her."

Alex watched as he downed the last of his scotch. All she wanted to do in that moment was hug him, comfort him. She had picked up on the fact that there was a lot of turmoil in his life. The last time he confessed something to her had confirmed that, though until now he hadn't allowed her to speak of it. He had dealt with horrible things at way too young an age, and all of this had been more than she had imagined. She felt totally unprepared and unskilled to help him. It was in that moment that she realized that somewhere along the way over the last eight months or so that they had been partners she had begun to think of him as more than just a partner. He was a friend, and she hated, more than anything, seeing him in pain. She knew there were no words she could say that would make it better, but she said what she could, "I'm sorry Bobby. Those are not things a child is supposed to have to deal with."

Bobby laughed cynically now. He tried to brush his confession away, "Don't worry about it. I mean. I still have plenty of time to round out the Goren family tree and make a mess of my life too. I could still become a drunk or…"

Something instinctual seemed to snap in Alex. She stiffened at the thought of Bobby throwing his life away. Momentarily thinking of her Aunt, Alex had to take a deep breath and remember this was Bobby not the woman who had hit her little brother. Deciding not to finish her margarita, she insisted, "You are not like your father. I don't like the idea that even a part of you thinks you are, because your not."

Bobby shrugged. He was in the mood to be combative, and he was sure he knew what was coming. It was what always came when he finally opened up. She'd go running for the hills and request a new partner. He pointed out, "How would you know? You never knew him. Of course, I could schizophrenia."

Exasperated, Alex argued, "Intense and idiosyncratic, yes, but there is nothing wrong with your mind. Someone would have to be stupid to think there was." Thinking momentarily, she changed gears, "You know what? You've had enough to drink tonight. You're coming with me back to my place to sleep this off on my couch, and don't you dare try to argue."

Bobby sat dumbfounded. A part of him couldn't believe she was still in the bar offering her couch to him. The other part of him was beyond grateful and daring to hope she wasn't going to be like the others. Before, if his behavior hadn't driven them away, his life story had. Meeting her eyes as she stood, he knew she mean it too. With her help, he finally stood up. He let her usher him out of the bar and to her car.


	6. Jones

With Margaritas

Episode: "Jones"

Chapter: 6

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, we've finally gotten to 'Jones', one of my favorites. Of course I'm not the only one who likes it. I just hope I do it justice. Please enjoy, and remember to review. And, again, if you have any info about transcripts, let me know. Thanks.

Walking into the bar, Bobby was relieved to see her. He smiled slightly. She had a margarita already.

Alex smiled a little when he sat down in front of her with a margarita. She quipped, "You're late."

Bobby smiled again. Leaning back in his seat, he apologized, "Sorry. I wasn't sure if you were talking to me right now. Thought you might be off, washing off the slime."

Alex laughed now. She sipped her drink and assured him, "It's really OK. I did similar things in vice."

Bobby nodded. Sipping his drink, he replied, "Still, I don't want you thinking I enjoyed putting you in that position. I didn't."

Alex smiled. She reassured him, again, "I know you didn't, but it had to be done. I'm really OK"

Bobby eyed her carefully. He finally asked, "You're sure?"

Alex rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. She tried again, "I'm going to take a nice long bath when I get home, but I really am fine. Though, I didn't particularly appreciate you trying to get rid of me earlier."

Bobby met her eyes. Confused, he asked, "The task force?"

Alex nodded. Leaning back in her seat now, she scolded him, "You're stuck with me Bobby."

Bobby smiled a little now and nodded. He tried to defend himself, "I was trying to look out for you. It would be good for your career."

Alex shrugged. With a sigh, she explained, "Like I said, I don't do this to get noticed. Working with you gets me enough attention."

Bobby nodded. He appreciated and accepted the sentiments. Changing gears, he finally broached the subject he had been avoiding for weeks, "About last time, I don't normally…"

Alex put her hand up and cut him off, "I know you don't, and you don't need to apologize. You needed someone to drag you out of here. That's what a partner does."

Bobby sighed and replied, "Thank you for not, bringing it up."

Alex sighed and arched her eyebrows. She quipped, "You were gone by the time I got up the next morning. I got the message, and there hasn't been a reason to talk about it since. You told me things in confidence, and I'm not the type to go picking at wounds. It stays between us. And if you've spent the last few weeks holding your breath waiting for me to leave, you can let go now. I'm not going anywhere. I've gotten to understand you better than you think I have."

Bobby nodded. Smiling slightly, he was relieved. He wasn't sure when it happened or even how it happened, but somehow she had really started to develop a knack for saying what he needed to hear, when he needed to hear it. He promised, "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Alex stared at her drink now, reminded that she did almost walk away, not that long ago. She was relieved that she had withdrawn the letter. What she had managed to understand now, and didn't then, was that he desperately needed someone to believe in him and stay. The knowledge that she almost left would haunt her, but she knew in that instant that she could never tell him. It would be her cross to bear. She had made so much progress with him. He was starting to trust her, and he'd only push her away and withdraw again if he found out. She wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't sure she would be able to convince him that she didn't want to leave anymore. She finally replied, "Good."

Bobby sat up straight and commented, "This is beginning to become sort of a thing."

Alex laughed. With a nod, she agreed, "Yeah. It is, isn't it? It's been good for us."

Bobby nodded. He hesitantly agreed, "Yeah. It has."

Alex smiled brightly. She revealed, "I didn't understand you the first few months. I do now, and it helps."

Bobby looked at her quizzically. He questioned, "It helps?"

Alex thought about how to phrase it for a moment. Meeting his eyes, she explained, "It helps me follow your train of thought. It helps me understand your reactions to things in the future. It just, helps."

Bobby nodded. He admitted, "I guess I never thought of you knowing as a positive."

Alex chortled. She playfully responded, "Of course you didn't, but it is a positive. And it's good for you to get it out."

Bobby shook his head. Downing some of his margarita, Bobby replied, "Please. I've done enough drunk confessing for awhile thank you very much."

Alex laughed again. Finishing her margarita, she relented, "Maybe you're right. I was hesitant to ask before, but how's your mom?"

Bobby sighed. He admitted, "She's had mostly good days for awhile now. I haven't been one of 'them' in a couple of weeks. I'm just holding my breath and waiting for her to regress again."

Alex nodded. Giving him a week smile, she replied, "I guess you take what you can get."

Bobby nodded too. Meeting her eyes, he agreed, "Yeah. I do."

Alex stared at the table now. She absently wondered if she should have left it alone. Finally, she offered, "I'm sorry Bobby. I couldn't imagine not having my family."

Bobby shrugged. He confided, "I do have family, just not blood related to them. I have some friends that I'd do anything for, and they'd do anything for me."

Alex smiled a little. She could see that. She knew from his calls and comments that he had quite a few friends. She could see him being that close to some of them. She replied, "I'd like to meet them."

Bobby nodded. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of her wanting inside of his life wasn't giving him the usual sense of dread and panic that it gave him with most people. He liked it even. It gave him courage that he could confide in her more sometime if he wanted or needed to. He hesitantly agreed, "Maybe, sometime."

Alex nodded and accepted what she could get. With a sigh, she stood, replying, "Well, I think one margarita was enough, and I'm still due for that bath."

Bobby smiled. He agreed, "Yeah. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Alex smiled again. Walking away, she teased, "I'll have to remember you're a size thirteen in the future."

Bobby's eyes widened, till she was out the door. Then he burst out laughing. He should have guessed she'd say something about it at the end. He'd just have to get her back later.


	7. The Extra Man

With Margaritas: Chapter 7: The Extra Man

By: The Confused One

A/N: It seemed to me that Bobby seemed to feel too much for Didier in this ep. This is my attempt to get Alex to set him straight, cause honestly the guy didn't deserve much sympathy in my opinion. Please enjoy and remember to review. I'd also like to thank everyone who is also looking for transcripts. Alas, I, personally, still can't find any. I'll keep everyone updated. If you find any, please speak up. Thanks. And a special thanks to InfinityStar for reading this over. Thank you VERY VERY much.

Alex smiled as she sipped her margarita. Proud, she commented, "Thank God he didn't make bail."

Bobby nodded slightly. He agreed, "Yeah."

Alex watched him for a moment and sighed. She inquired, "What's wrong? You've been quiet since we left the courthouse."

Bobby shrugged. He tried to avoid the discussion, "Nothing. Really, I'm fine."

Alex arched her eyebrows. Giving him a moment, she replied, "Right. Like I can't tell when you're upset. I heard what you said to Carver. You're not like him."

Bobby sighed. Realizing Alex wasn't going to let this go, he admitted, "I know I'm not, but I also know that he didn't have a chance."

Alex shook her head. She insisted, "He chose his path, Bobby. We all do. You know that. He chose to be a criminal. He purposely killed someone."

Bobby nodded. He pointed out, "I know that, too, but I also know he never got to know his parents. He didn't have any stability in his life. When things got bad at home, I had somewhere to go."

Alex snorted and argued, "Well, that wasn't Felix Perez's fault. If you want to feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for someone who deserves it."

Bobby agreed, "Yeah. Didier Foucault deserves jail for what he did. You're right. I'm not like him, but I could have been. I had a neighbor to run to. I had someone who cared and kept me in line. I can't help but wonder if that would have…saved him."

Alex sighed. With a nod, she relented a little, "Maybe, but you can't think about that. He turned out how he turned out. You can't change it. Just be glad he won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Bobby nodded. He agreed, "Yeah, I am."

Alex smiled slightly. She was relieved. She was fairly sure she was coaxing normal Bobby back and banishing brooding Bobby back to the dark recesses of his mind where he belonged and where Alex liked him. She suggested, "Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me Saturday to my parent's house. They're having a family barbeque. I've told them about you. They want to meet you."

Bobby gave her an incredulous look. He didn't quite believe her. Suspicious and confused, he asked, "They want to meet me?"

Alex smirked. With a nod, he assured him, "Yes, they want to meet you."

Bobby smiled now, too. Seizing his opportunity to embarrass her like she had weeks earlier, he replied, "I feel like the boyfriend being brought home to meet the parents and be sized up."

Alex laughed but did blush slightly. She insisted, "Give me a break. We're a cop family, Bobby. They want to meet my partner, and I want you to come."

With a nod, Bobby relented, "Alright. If you want me to come, I'll come."

Alex smiled, slightly relieved. She replied, "Good. I'll get the exact time and everything tonight and let you know tomorrow."

Bobby nodded. Wondering what he just got himself into, he decided to call it a night, "I think it's time to go home. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Eames."

Smiling, Alex watched him lay down some money. She replied, "Night, Bobby."


	8. Poison

With Margaritas: Ch. 8: Poison

By: The Confused One

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in…a very long time, so I figured it was way overdue for an update. I haven't been rushing through this story because the show is continuing, and it's going to take a long time to catch up as it is. Not to mention I haven't had access to second season. So, I haven't been in hurry, but considering second season is going to be released in December, I plan on moving…faster with chapters on this story. So, I hope you all enjoy and please remember to review. Thanks.

Alex sipped at her margarita. She watched Bobby do the same. He was too quiet tonight. She didn't like it. She was afraid he was thinking too much about, something. She finally sighed and broke the silence, "It's more like nightmares, Bobby."

Bobby looked at her in confusion. Then he smiled. It suddenly dawned on him what she was getting at. "Yeah, you're right. Nightmare fits better."

Alex nodded. With a sigh, she took another sip of her drink. "I still can't…baby clothes."

With a nod, Bobby almost winced. "Yeah. I know." It was hard to process the idea that seven people were murdered so one woman could sell baby clothes. He quietly added, "They're releasing Mrs. Marlon tomorrow, first thing."

Relieved that he seemed OK, she let the earlier silence go. She smiled at the mention of Mrs. Marlon. She nodded and explained, "I know. Carver called and told me. She still reminds me of my grandma."

Bobby gave her a ghost of a smile now. He remarked, "Yeah. Speaking of your family, your mother called me last night. You gave her my number?"

Alex could tell he was more amused than angry. That pleased her. Satisfied with herself, she sipped at her drink. With out apology, she answered, "She asked for it. So I gave it to her. What was she calling you about?" Alex had an idea, but she wanted Bobby to confirm it. It was more fun for her that way.

Bobby sipped his drink again and admitted, "You know why. She called to invite me to come to a dinner with everyone tomorrow night."

Alex smiled broadly. This was she was hoping for. Bobby needed a family, a real family to connect with. Even if he hadn't told her about his family, Alex would have been able to see that in how he interacted with her family. Hopeful, she asked, "And you said?"

Bobby arched his eyebrows at her. He was trying to figure out what exactly Alex was up to. He knew the introduction to her family at the barbeque wasn't an accident. He just wished he could figure it out. With a twinkle in his eye, he assured her, "Your mother refused to take no for an answer. So, don't worry. She did her job. I'm coming."

Alex's relief went to confusion. Irritated, Alex was indignant as she replied, "You implying that I asked her to call you? I didn't ask her to, Bobby. She did it on her own."

Taking another sip of his drink, Bobby now stared at the table. He trusted her. Alex had never lied to him. And he wasn't sure what to make of that. It meant the call was completely Alex's mother's idea. Utterly confused now, his voice was low as he replied, "Sorry. I just…assumed."

Alex sighed. Feeling a bit better now, she knew what was going through his head. Putting her hand on his glass before he could drink any more of it, Alex met his questioning eyes. She guaranteed him, "I really didn't. You had fun at the barbeque, right?" When he nodded, she continued, "So did they. They enjoyed having you there, and they really want you there tomorrow. They liked you, Bobby. They want to get to know you better." After a moment, another thought occurred her. She asked, "You didn't ask my mother if I asked you to call, did you?"

Bobby smiled a little now. He assured her, "No. She didn't give me much of a chance to get a word in about anything really."

Alex laughed now. She could picture the conversation in her head. She quickly replied, "Good."

Bobby sighed. Looking up at her, he hesitated a moment before commenting, "I feel a little bit like a mooch though. I've been ordered not to bring anything. I know where you get your stubbornness now. She insisted that I just show up."

Alex smirked. She promised him, "It's not just you. She never lets anyone bring anything. Just go with it, Bobby. She likes to cook, and I meant it when I said they like you. They ask after you, especially Mom. She likes to mother and you apparently bring it out of her even more than most."

Bobby gave her a small smile. Meeting her eyes, he finally admitted, "Not used to it is all. You really have a good family, Eames."

Alex smirked at him now. She was proud of her family and said so. "I like to think so." Finishing her margarita, she assured him, "Bobby, it's just my family. You've met them. You like them, and they like you. If you're nervous, don't be. You'll have fun."

With a nod, Bobby finished his drink as well. He quickly agreed, "I'm sure I will."

Calmed by how calm he was now about it, Alex teased, "We may even pull out the old trivial pursuit game. You can beat everyone. Should be fun for you."

Bobby smiled again. He really enjoyed spending time with her. "Maybe. We'll just have to see."

Alex smirked. Rolling her eyes, she was about to speak again, when her phone rang. She frowned as she answered, "Eames."

Bobby listened to her side of the conversation. Pulling out his wallet, he watched as she hung up. "Carver got us the meeting with Generet?"

With a nod, Alex sighed. "Tomorrow morning. Lawyer and all."

Bobby smiled again. Putting down some money, he sighed. "We should go."

Alex nodded. She pulled some money out of her wallet and grumbled, "No rest for the weary…" She let the phrase trail off, knowing he'd get the meaning.

Bobby smirked as she grabbed her things and followed her out of the bar. "You know you love it."

She didn't have to think about her answer. He was right. "I do. I really do." When they reached her car, she turned around to face Bobby. She smiled softly, and broke the silence. "Night, Bobby."

With a sigh, Bobby replied, "Night, Eames."


End file.
